


Actions Speak Louder

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (and dirty talk), Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, cam sex, now with added boners!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds out what Ryan's really getting up to in his spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watching Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081499) by [taffetaDirigible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible). 



It was just a misclick at first. He'd scrolled too hastily through the sea of names, looking for someone half-decent to pop-up to signal that they were streaming. He was no stranger to these cam-sex websites- not that he’d explored this one as of yet- so looking for the type of girl he wanted was a walk in the park. There were about twenty livestreams in total, and it didn't take him long until he'd found one of the girls that looked slightly promising. Having spent the day feeling particularly tense, his hands were shaking enough to accidentally click the stream below the one he'd meant to. He had initially thought that he hadn't messed up too bad until the room loaded, and the username ' _MadKing_ ' was displayed over the video of a guy who was laying over his bed with a sly grin as his eyes raked over what must have been the comments box.

Ray stared in horror. This Mad King was Ryan- _his_ Ryan- and he'd accidentally stumbled upon him on a porn website, no less. Ray couldn't think straight- why would Ryan be doing this, of all things? He had a wife, and kids, and a real job; yet here he was, exposing himself to strangers for money. When Ryan had bailed on his friends to go home every night, this was certainly not what he expected he would be doing. Ray was torn: he could close the browser window and forget about the whole thing (and possibly bleach his eyeballs, too), or he could let his curiosity get the better of him and stay, partly because seeing his co-worker like this was more exciting than he was willing to admit. His hand stilled over the mouse, and with an inward sigh he dropped his fingers to the side. Perhaps a small look wouldn’t do any harm. 

Ryan was stripped down to just his tight underwear, laying at such an angle on his stomach that the curve of his ass was clearly visible in the camera. An ass, Ray noted, that was way too nice to belong to someone he spent time with daily. It wasn’t as if he’d never seen Ryan’s body before, but the most skin he'd ever seen him show was when he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He took his time to look over his lean, muscular figure as he shifted on the bed, watching as he muttered replies at the people sending him messages and requests through the chat box under the livestream.

Ray could have just gone back to the plaza to select the correct room, satisfied that he'd seen enough, but there was something about this side of Ryan that made Ray finally let go of the mouse and lean back, looking him over as he proceeded to laugh- hearty and deep, which sent shivers down Ray's spine- and raise into a kneel, pushing his boxer briefs down to his knees to take his cock in his hand. For all the things Ray was prepared for, he certainly wasn't prepared for the rush of blood straight to his groin, and he was even less ready for the familiar voice that then echoed through his headphones. "Nice and slow tonight," he smirked, beginning to stroke himself slowly as his gaze rose straight into the camera. Ray forgot how to breathe for a moment, unaware of his actions until he realised that he was palming himself through his underwear to Ryan's slow movements. Getting off to a guy was one thing, but his _friend_? Yet something in the back of his mind was telling him not to care, that it was unlikely Ryan would ever find out about the night's happenings, and if he did, it was cool that he was some kind of pornstar. Besides, nobody else would ever know- at least, they wouldn't know for a while. Ryan moaned into the mic, breaking Ray's train of thought, and he decided that it was time to stop thinking and to start _doing_ , because sitting there staring at his friend jerk himself off and internally acting like an idiot about it was getting him nowhere. Besides, although Ryan didn't know, he was offering his help, and Ray wasn't going to turn down the offer.

He took the time to take in the full view of the man's body: he was well built, muscular, and had a small amount of hair across his torso. It was sandy-coloured, just like the hair that almost threatened to dip into the line of his eyes when he looked down, but right now his piercing blue gaze tore through the fourth wall and right into Ray's own brown eyes, transfixed and slightly scared by not only what he was watching, but what it was doing to him.

Despite the disgust that rippled through him, Ray watched on, taking his own dick in his hand now as Ryan's eyes fluttered closed, another soft moan escaping him as his hips jolted against the masterful work of his fingers. He'd begun to increase his pace from agonisingly slow to slightly less so, forcing his eyes open as he leaned forward to read the live comments that were flooding the stream's chat feature. There were a lot of praises from other users, as well as a handful of requests that sometimes followed with a litter of approval. One particular message seemed to catch his eye as he turned, exposing his ass to the camera for a moment to please his fans. Ray muttered out a shaky ' _fuck_ ' as he realised what Ryan was about to do, seductively sliding two fingers into his mouth to hum in content, giving a suggestive wink to his audience as he sucked on the digits. The now-slick fingers returned to the air some time later, moving down towards his ass as he teased himself just as slowly as he was jerking with his other hand. As he began to fuck himself- letting out a guttural moan to the feeling of his own fingers inside of him- he smiled, and Ray realised that he had been holding his breath for quite some time. Ryan had moved back to his previous position for the sake of the frame, his whole shuddering body on view as Ray let out a shaky breath at long last. His hand left his length for a moment, desire taking over as his hands typed for him:

_Don't you fucking wish that was me filling your ass right now_

 He would have been disgusted with his own behaviour if it wasn't for the fact that Ryan was driving him crazy. He groaned softly as he began to to pump his dick once more, watching as Ryan’s gaze left the camera’s lens to catch Ray's comment before it disappeared into the sea of posts, and by the way he practically purred "Oh fuck, yes," as he looked into the camera, Ray knew that he was fucked when he next saw the man in the office. Ryan continued to thrust down on his fingers, adding a third digit as his hand tightened around his arousal. Ray moaned at the fantasy he had created- he should be the one to fill Ryan; to make him moan and writhe and sit there helpless and flushed and open. He watched intently as his colleague curled his fingers, hips bucking and mouth falling open as he groaned, louder now with much less control than before. Ryan was falling apart at his own hand, and with the way that Ray was reacting to him, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to last.

 It was odd, really. As Ray watched, he felt oddly indifferent to the thought of watching his co-worker get off in front of his webcam. He didn't feel grossed out or intrusive- instead, the whole thing felt weirdly intimate. It was, if anything, hot as hell, so at that point Ray couldn't care less who it was on the other side of the screen as long as they carried on what they were doing.

Ryan was lost in his actions, the chat feed now completely ignored as he carried on touching himself, his head leaning back to expose his neck as he muttered praise under his breath, just loud enough to be picked up by the mic. Both men were close but not yet willing to give up, hips jolting at every touch as they pumped leisurely, eyes glazed with arousal. Ryan whimpered as he thrust down onto his hand- and _fuck,_ Ray was going to come soon because of Ryan motherfucking Haywood- gasping as he lost himself in his own need for release.

" _Christ,_ " he grunted, lowering his gaze to the camera for a moment before whipping his head back again, taken by surprise, "I'm gonna- fuck-"

 Ray's motions became erratic as he stared on, unashamed and determined to come. One final thrust of his fingers sent Ryan over the edge, letting out a spine-tingling moan as he spilled out across the bed, his chest rising and falling fast as he rode through his orgasm. Ray followed soon after, Ryan's name on his lips as he came the hardest he had in a long time. As Ryan came down from his high, he pulled his fingers from beneath him, grabbing a tissue from off-camera to wipe his hand on.

  _Aw, look at the mess you've made_

_Better use that pretty mouth of yours to clean it up_

 Ray had no idea why he had typed it, and he certainly wasn't expecting it to be read. However, his fantasy soon became true as Ryan full-on pouted at the camera, licking his come-streaked fingers before leaning down on all fours to lap up the mess on his bedsheets, going as far to even swipe a finger over the edge of his laptop, sucking on his finger like a popsicle as he removed the majority of his seed from his surroundings. "Better?" he asked, and it took Ray a second before he realised that Ryan was actually talking to him.

  _Maybe next time it'll be my jizz all over your sheets_

 Ryan said nothing, but hummed in approval, sitting back to lean against the headboard. He stroked himself lightly, over-sensitive and shaky, a sleepy grin taking over as he looked at some of the other comments. He replied to a few, but Ray wasn't listening, too busy buzzing over the fact that Ryan had both talked to him and followed his suggestions. He didn't turn off, though, instead he continued to watch Ryan as he spoke to his viewers. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, eyes tired and cock twitching. Ray could only find one word to describe him- beautiful. If he could save this moment forever, having such a view of Ryan’s body, he would give anything. With a roll of his eyes he remembered that he could, in fact, save this moment forever, and took a quick screenshot to go back to later.

 Then- in a truly thoughtless decision- he made the mistake of looking down at himself. Guilt and regret hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked took note of his cum-streaked hand and stomach, as well as the fact that the person- the man- that had made him come had been his co-worker, of all things. The same co-worker that he'd have to see tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day... He slammed his laptop shut, the image of Ryan disappearing just as fast as Ray's dignity.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets his revenge on Ray in the office in the aftermath of the whole livestream-discovery shame.

The next day of work was probably the most fun Ryan had had in his life. As soon as he had driven into the parking lot he shot out of his car, waltzing into the office like it was Christmas. He greeted his co-workers- noting that Ray wasn’t there yet- and craftily set himself up on the couch for recording, ears listening for any sign of his arrival. After half an hour of waiting, Geoff had grumbled at the boy’s no-show. “Is he even coming in today?” He asked, just as the boy appeared in the doorway. “Jesus fucking Christ, Ray, where were you?” Ray shrugged, breath hitching as he noticed Ryan sitting nearby. The man just smiled, raising an eyebrow as if he had no idea in the world what was wrong- but he knew it all, and trying to hide it was going to prove very difficult. They stared at each other for a moment before Ray moved, turning his back on the couch and getting his own equipment set up. Geoff shot Ryan a quizzical look, but he could only shake his head in reply, offering him a smile instead.

Once they finally got in-game- after a lot of irritated sighs and comments directed towards Ray and Gavin in particular- it didn’t take long for Ryan to slip into his smug character. He latched onto the boy’s sour mood and fought it with as many attacks, sabotages, and distractions as he could, hoping and waiting for a reaction. When he wasn’t physically tormenting him, he’d add in a comment, hollering and laughing at Ray whenever anything worked to the man’s advantage. His eyes bored into the back of his head, watching at he gripped the controller tighter and tighter. Eventually he snapped, everyone joining in with Ryan’s laughter as he pulled a move that had cost Ray his victory.

“What the fuck, Ryan?!” Ray almost shouted, respawning only to get blown up again by another of Ryan’s attacks.

Ryan smirked, but set off annoying someone else for a change as he added an offhand, “Aw, is my pretty mouth distracting you?”

He glanced up just in time to catch Ray stiffen in his seat, forcing out a reply. “N-no- you keep fucking me up.”

He hardly spoke for the rest of the game, and when Ryan packed up his stuff and left for the warehouse he didn’t even look at him, jaw set tight as he switched to his web browser, logging onto twitter for a while to clear his head. Ryan must have known about him watching his stream- that much was obvious- but he couldn’t figure out how. The worst thing was that he knew exactly who he was and what he had said, which meant that he couldn’t possibly attempt to hide his embarrassment. Maybe if he didn’t say anything about it then Ryan would forget, and he could go back to his life before he went on that stupid website and accidentally clicked on that stupid livestream. It didn't help, of course, that last night was the best night he'd had for a while- but Ryan had been  _perfect_. He could still picture him kneeling there, cock in hand, moaning and writhing as he stroked himself- and when he fucked himself,  _Jesus_ \- it was no surprise that he had wanted to take the place of Ryan's fingers. He took in a sharp breath as he replayed the stream in his head, accidentally letting out a whimper that he tried-and failed- to cover with a cough. He ignored the strange looks from his co-workers, shaking off the image as he tried to focus. 

His rumbling stomach ended his internal battle with himself, slipping out of his chair without a word to grab something from the kitchen, and of course, fate would decide that he would end up alone in a room with the man that he’d cum over the night before, who was already there making lunch. Trying to ignore him was pointless, and even as Ray faced the counter to look for something to eat, he couldn't help sneaking glances at him. “So,” Ryan began, reaching into the top cupboard for a plate. Ray’s eyes followed him, a blush rising to his cheeks as the man’s shirt rode up slightly, only to drop back down as he fell back onto his heels, plate in hand. 

“How did you know about... about-” Ray blurted, the rest of his sentence failing him. He didn’t want to make it realer than it already was. He left Ryan to pursue the subject if he wanted to, which- judging by his performance earlier on in the day- he certainly did.

He just grinned, turning to look at him. “About the porn thing?”

There was a pause. Ray froze, finally releasing a sigh before nodding. To his surprise, the man just stood there and laughed, raising an eyebrow at the boy’s lost expression. “Oh, _come on_ ,” he said eventually when his laughter subsided. “You mean, you don’t know?” Ray looked down awkwardly at the counter, confused and frustrated and a whole manner of things that he couldn’t quite express. Suddenly, Ryan moved, pressing his body flush against him and digging his hands into his front pockets. His breath was hot on Ray’s neck, lips brushing against the skin there as he murmured, “At first I thought it was just a coincidence. Then you started talking, and I was hoping it was you- hell, I was _thinking_ of you after that- wishing that I could fuck you just as senselessly as I could fuck myself, or that you'd be on your knees for me, gulping down my cum like you were parched," Ray let out a small whine, pressing back against Ryan's hips, "I'd make you fucking _beg_ for it. Maybe I should fuck you right here, over the counter, so anyone can walk in and see how much you want me. Would you like that- having someone walk in on me filling your ass? How ashamed you'd be, spread open for me while half the office watched." The boy's head tilted back, breath shallowing as his eyes flickered shut, focusing on Ryan's words as his voice vibrated against his throat, "Or do you want to fuck _me_?" That earned him a groan in reply, "I'd look so good with my lips around your cock- maybe you'd get to fuck my pretty mouth like you wanted to. Just _imagine_ what my tongue can do to you... Do you want me to show you?" He could only nod, a soft moan arising from him. He was painfully hard from the man's words alone, aching for some kind of contact between the two. Ryan replied by pressing a deep kiss to Ray's neck, biting and sucking hard on the skin, marking him as his own. His tongue swiped over the wound, tracing patterns over him that he hoped that he would rediscover later- not that that would be a problem if Ray had any say in it- revelling in what his actions were doing to the boy. His hands were braced against the counter, and he was breathing slowly, trying to control himself as his hips bucked impatiently. Ryan picked up on this and laughed, pressing another kiss to Ray's neck before pulling away slightly. "I could torment you forever," He chuckled, taking Ray's earlobe between his teeth as the boy moaned, loudly and unabashedly, "today was just  _half_ the fun. It was just fantasy until you came into the office with that look on your face. I thought you were going to pass out."

 _Shit shit shit shit shit._ Alarm bells were ringing in Ray’s head but he stood stock-still, rooted to the spot as Ryan continued to abuse him with his mouth, licking and kissing and biting his way across the flesh. “I-I- Oh, _fuck,_ yes- I-” He stammered, breathing heavily as he tried to gain control back of his words, “I don’t get it- wh-what coincidence?” He was beyond the point of understanding now, because  _Jesus Christ_ , Ryan Haywood was pulling all of his conscious thought out of him with his tongue alone, swiping hot and wet lines against places on his neck that he didn't even know existed, making his body shake with the contact. 

“You really don’t pay attention, do you?” He pressed his hips against him, pushing him further into the counter as he sucked contently on Ray’s neck. The statement must have been somewhat true by the way he failed to notice the hickeys blossoming on his skin, but he couldn’t possibly miss the pressure of Ryan’s arousal. His mouth gaped open, words escaping him as he crumbled into an incoherent mess. Luckily, he didn’t need to say a thing before Ryan flipped him around, eyes now locked on the boy as he flashed him a sly grin, hands leaving Ray's pockets to lightly cup his ass. It was like a surreal dream- first the livestream, now this- and it took a while for Ray's brain to catch up with the rest of him before he pressed his lips to Ryan's, hungry and desperate and begging. Lips parted and tongues pressed together, savouring each other whilst they could. Ryan kissed back messily, egged on by how _needy_ Ray was, how much he really wanted him, and how much his words and mouth alone had affected him. Ray could only grip the man's shirt, terrified of letting go as if it'd mean losing him. His moan passed from his lips to Ryan's, grinding down onto him just to show him just how interested he was- a gesture that didn't go unnoticed- which was returned with a gasp and a bite onto his bottom lip. They could have stayed like this forever, a mess of lips and tongues and noises of appreciation- then, as if it had never happened, Ryan pulled away, detaching himself from Ray's grip as he moved over to the kitchen counter to finish making his sandwich. Ray's hands reached out for a moment before dropping awkwardly to his sides, eyes following after him. There was a moment of silence before the clang of the knife being thrown into the sink- making Ray wince- and then Ryan was invading his sight once more, leaning into his ear to murmur "Perhaps you should try choosing a different username once in a while,  _BrownMan_." And then he was gone, leaving Ray alone with his thoughts and his now painfully obvious erection that Michael had the misfortune of discovering not ten seconds later when he walked through the door.

Needless to say when Ryan turned down drinks with the group after-hours, Ray gave him a glance before mumbling a feeble "yeah, I'd better not" after him, mind racing as to what the man would have in store for him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess people really wanted this? I wasn't originally going to write a second chapter, but since you wanted it, here it is. Thank you all so much for your love and support for this fic- I honestly had no idea that anyone was going to enjoy it! As always, if you've got a prompt for me, shoot me an ask at my tumblr: http://n-writes.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic- pretty ironic that it's R&R smut. Got a prompt? Shoot me a message via tumblr: http://n-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
